


Путь самурая

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Спецквест [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Путь самурая это путь домой
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Путь самурая

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на катану 
> 
> Спасибо песне “Самурай” группы “Комсомольск” за общее настроение фанфика и строчку саммари

Они даже никогда не были в Японии. Гарри все еще мечтает хоть разочек покинуть пределы Британии, а Драко перестал мечтать вообще. 

Однако в их квартире гордо выставлена катана, привезенная как-то в шутку кем-то. В Министерстве вообще одни шутники, если так посмотреть. Иногда отправляют Гарри на стандартную проверку авроров и под Веритасерумом спрашивают, точно ли он влюблен в Драко Малфоя. Ответ настолько очевиден, что Гарри еще долго смеется после таких проверок, и Драко хмуро смотрит на него, никогда не признаваясь в своих «случайных» проблемах на работе в тот же день.

Никто не говорит, что будет легко. Но вот она, катана, которая лежит на своей подставке, словно константа всей их жизни. 

Раз в три месяца Драко бережно снимает ее и начинает ритуал. Для начала он раскладывает все свои хитрые приспособления, заказанные уже специально через отдел международного транзита. Когда он пристально рассматривает клинок и проходится камешком и мелом, чтобы избавиться от невидимых царапин, Гарри готовится к зрелищу. Тонкие, но цепкие, уж поверьте Гарри, пальцы Драко всегда бережно держат рукоять. Он проводит рисовой бумагой по гладкой поверхности клинка, и эти точные, выверенные движения завораживают. Гарри сглатывает, масло растекается тонким слоем по металлу, капает с рук Драко на дорогой ковер, но тот не замечает. Он думает лишь о клинке, сосредоточенно закусывая губу. И это слишком волнующе. Примерно так он склоняется над котлом с новым зельем, но Гарри знает, он видит огромную разницу. Катана не просто способ существования, это сама жизнь. 

Иногда во снах Гарри видит острие кинжала, летящее в Добби. Дамблдора с клинком меча Годрика в груди. А Драко всегда убивает себя сам, вспарывая живот.

Они не планируют поездку в Японию, просто живут сегодняшним днем. Катана возвращается на место, и Драко посылает ему благодарную улыбку. Тогда Гарри вспоминает давно вычитанную фразу, что путь самурая это путь домой. И этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
